


Stuffed

by SilverShepard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Oviposition, Consensual Oviposition, Happy male broodmare human, Immobility, Oral Oviposition, Other, Oviposition, Stomach Bulge, Stuffing, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShepard/pseuds/SilverShepard
Summary: It sort of hurt to move. He breathed deep, feeling the eggs butt up against each other inside him. God, it was good. He'd never been so full before.





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).

It sort of hurt to move. He breathed deep, feeling the eggs butt up against each other inside him. God, it was good. He'd never been so full before. It was almost like he could feel them in his throat. He'd need help to stand, maybe even need to be carried back to his nesting sling, or maybe he could make it himself, at a slow, careful waddle. 

The breeders usually didn't take him at his word, when he begged for just one more egg, over and over. They tried to stick to the safe limits for humans, the standard clutch of ten. Brice could see why; actually injuring their broodpack was bad for business all round. Humans who could carry eggs were hard to find, and ones who could carry a clutch over and over and not damage their psyche were rarer yet. So the breeders took good care of them, made sure they were looked after and not overtaxed. He understood. 

Everyone else was here for the money, or because they'd disqualified themselves from other lines of work with the wrong kind of record, or occasionally, because they were researching human/lizard interactions and wanted a first hand experience. Brice just plain fucking loved it. He liked the cash, sure, but he'd do this for nothing but room and board.

The pressure inside him was incredible. He'd lost count; there had to be at last five more big eggs crammed up inside him than he'd ever had before. Maybe the breeder overseer had gone for coffee, not watched the lizard who had him. Let it keep going while he begged for more, and more, and more. He was probably still open back there, his body too full to close around the massive load he was carrying. 

Fuck, it was hot. He tried to get a hand down to his cock, give himself some relief while he waited for the attendants to come and unstrap him from the breeding sling, but his belly was too big. He was stretched and swollen around so many eggs he just couldn't reach his cock. If Brice had been capable of coming just from the way that made him feel, he would have. 

He wriggled, just to feel everything shift, the weight of the eggs pressing against him, the muffled noises of the shells scraping against each other inside him, the throb of his cock. A shuffle behind him, to his left, and one of the lizards was standing in front of him. 

It showed him its extended ovipositor, standing a respectful distance back. Did it want...? Brice moaned, the thought of being even more full was tantalising. He couldn't though. He really couldn't. He couldn't hold any more, and he couldn't bear the thought of any eggs falling out of him before they were ready. He shook his head, regretful. 

The lizard made a questioning noise and moved closer, brushed its ovipositor against his lips. Oh. Oh, that had never been allowed before. If he said no, he'd never get another chance at a clutch held in his stomach as well as his lower abdomen. He'd always wanted that. He couldn't say no. He parted his lips. 

The shaft was warm, scaled and dry at the base, pleasantly spicy. The wet tip was warmer still, slick and gleaming, and it pressed forward and in, lengthening as it extended down his eager throat. He swallowed around it, greedy, wanting it down where it could start to press its eggs into his stomach, make him heavier still. 

When the first one came bulging down the shaft he relaxed his jaw, swallowed hard to help it along, and felt his cock dribble in excitement as the egg came to rest inside him. It was one of the smaller kind, the eggs that hatched the little male lizards, the ones with the softer shells that grew as they matured. Oh. Oh, this was going to be wonderful. 

When it finished, another ten eggs deposited inside him, it withdrew its shaft and bowed to him. Brice was near catatonic with pleasure. He pressed against his stomach with his free hand, felt the taut skin there, and the heavy press of the larger eggs below that. He thought of the way the eggs in his stomach would swell and grow in the next weeks, forcing him bigger and bigger as they went. 

He wouldn't be able to move, until they were hatched. His body was heavy all over, just enough room left in him for air and blood to circulate. 

The breeder overseers would be upset about this. Brice was the happiest he'd ever been. 


End file.
